The Secret of the Dragon Balls
The Secret of the Dragon Balls or Buruma to Son Goku in japanese is the 1st episode of Dragon Ball and the 1st episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Our story begins on Mount Paozu with a young boy named Goku who was found by a martial artist named Gohan and adopted as his grandson who he trained to be a powerful fighter. Goku is now on his own after his grandfathers death guarding his Dragon Ball that was given to him just before he died. Oneday after finishing chopping up wood with his bare hands he came inside to see his Dragon Ball was glowing thinking it was his grandpa talking to him. On his way to find something to eat he ends up angering a Sabretooth Cat and outruns it off a cliff and into a river losing it. While at the river Goku stripped to put his tail into the water for bait to catch fish. Soon enough, a monsterous fish jumps out of the water, thinking that a monkey was foolish enough to sit near the water's edge. Having no fear of the Giant Fish, Goku dodges it and kills it with one kick. On his way home dragging the fish he gets run over by a beautiful teenage girl named Bulma in her car. Goku has never seen a car before and attacks, thinking that it is a monster, effortlessly picking up the car and throwing it into the distance. In defense, Bulma takes out a gun and fires at Goku but due to being powerful the bullets only sting him. Goku then starts to charge at her but stops when she reveals herself to be a human girl and not a monster. Goku has always been told by his grandfather to always be nice to girls, so he escorts Bulma to his home for dinner. Finally reaching there, Bulma sees an item she was desperately seeking: a Dragon Ball. She tells the boy that there are seven Dragon Balls total around the world and that when they are all collected, they allow for the owner to get one wish. In Bulma's case, her wish is to have a perfect boyfriend... but it looks like Goku has other plans, as he stubbornly refuses to give all that is left of his grandfather. Else, two strange figures headed by a small blue entity name Emperor Pilaf find a Dragon Ball in a dungeon seeking it to rule the world. Pilaf is enraged when he finds out that he needs to collect all seven to summon the Dragon. Back at Goku's House, Goku agrees to accompany Bulma on her journey to collect the Dragon Balls. She explains to Goku that she can detect them using her Dragon Radar. She uses her Capsules to spawn a motorcycle which Goku claims to be magic. The two then leave for the next closest Dragon Ball. Along the way, Bulma stops to go to the bathroom after riding off a steep hill. But before she can go, a fearsome pterodactyl seizes her, ties up Goku and flies away. Goku eventually suspects the monster's intention, and comes to the rescue, taking the motorcycle's reigns and driving off a ramp into the air. He then takes out his Power Pole he carries behind his back, and orders it to grow, smashing the pterodactyl and sending it falling dead to the ground below. Goku falls safely to the ground and uses his staff to pin Bulma to a cliff. All this is too much for her, making Bulma pee her pants. The episode ends with them riding off to begin their adventure. Battles Goku vs. Sabretooth Cat Goku vs. Giant Fish Goku vs. Bulma Goku vs. Pterodactyl Cast Trivia * This episode is an anime adaption to the first chapter of the manga titled "Bloomers and the Monkey King" * In the Ocean Group Dub Grandpa Gohan's voice is heard saying the last things he said before he died in the scene at the beginning showing the landscape. This is the only time Grandpa Gohan is heard in the Ocean Group Dub because it was canceled way before they got to the episode he debuts in. * One shot of the four star Dragon Ball had an error placing the four stars in a crooked pattern. * When Goku talks to himself on his way to the lake he originally talks about what he wants to eat while in the Ocean Group Dub he already knows he wants a fish (he told the 4-star ball) and asks himself where the "River Trail" was. * In the Ocean Group dub Goku is wearing underwear in the scene where he skinny dips to catch a fish. Also the part where he pees in the water just as he gets in was completely removed. * The Giant Fish Goku catches talks in the Japanese version but dosn't talk in the english dubs. * The part where Bulma shoots Goku with a gun was completely removed in the Ocean Group dub. * Certain suggestive dialogue between Goku and Bulma is replaced with other bickering in the Ocean Group dub. * The scene where Bulma offers Goku to touch her butt was completely removed in the Ocean Group dub, but the part where he lifts her skirt up to see if she has a tail is still present. Her panties are oddly repainted to match her skirt, however. * In the Ocean Group dub Goku tells Bulma that his name means "Saber of Light". While being incorrect, this dub ends after The Legend of Goku effectively rendering this non-canon. * Goku never eats the Giant Fish as the subject was changed to his Granpa's Dragon Ball the second they get to his house. * Goku originally assumes that Bulma's two Dragon Balls are two "Grandpa's" while in the Ocean Dub he says that they she must have have gotten them from his grandfather. * The Scene where Emperor Pilaf finds a dragon ball is filler. His Original Debut wasn't until they got to the castle. * In the Ocean Group Dub Scenes from the episode A Wish to the Eternal Dragon are seen while Mai is explaining the legend of the Dragon. * Bulma apparently already knows Emperor Pilaf is after the seven dragon balls in the Ocean Group Dub because she says she needs to get them before that crazy emperor does. This is also a bad plothole created due to the fact the he just got his dragon ball while Goku and Bulma were still talking. In the Ocean Group Dub Bulma to offers Goku a picture of the Dragon Ball for him to remember him by. * In the Ocean Group dub a Footage from The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi, The Ox-King on Fire Mountain and Curse of the Blood Rubies is seen in a brief day dream segment when Bulma is explaining to Goku what the journey will be like. Chi-Chi's hair can be seen just as the dinosaur is zoomed out. Strangely the fight between Goku and King Gurumes from Curse of the Blood Rubies is used due to the fact that it is not canon and never happens in the mainstream continuity. *The Pterodactyl that appears in this episode reappears at the beginning of "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". de:Das Geheimnis der Dragonballs Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes